


My Family can be best described as…

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 17.	My Family can be best described as…A question often leaves more questions than answers.
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	My Family can be best described as…

“Tell me about your family.” Adam asked one evening when they were sitting together cuddled on his couch after watching British Comedies for several hours. Kurt stiffened beside Adam, but Adam just kept rubbing up and down his side until he relaxed a bit more. He supposed he ought to have expected it, one of the things he spoke about when telling Adam he planned on going to Lima for Valentine’s Day was that part of the reason he was going was to see his family.

“My mom died when I was little.” Kurt said. “And for a long time it was me and my dad, like almost 10 years.”

“And your dad?”

“My dad is a mechanic. Now he is also a congressman.” Kurt said.

“That’s quite the combination.” Adam said.

“He ran last year, during my senior year of high school, on the platform of keeping arts in schools and small businesses open and prospering and has added rights for marginalized people to his battle list. He’s brilliant.”

“Did you get along well growing up?” Adam asked.

Kurt shrugged. “It took a long time for us to find things to connect on. It wasn’t like we didn’t get along. I mean, we rarely fought. We just had only working in the garage in common, and I didn’t really LIKE that. I did it, it was my job, but I didn’t find the joy in it my dad did. We didn’t talk a whole lot while I worked there either, not about deep things. We talked about things that could be discussed in public, you know. And we didn’t talk a lot at home, really. We tried, but it was hard…you know. He didn’t kick me out when I told him I was gay. He threatened my high school with a blow torch a few times. He even moved me to a private school when I was being bullied really badly. He always told me my job was to be me and his job was to love me just the way I am. I know he loves me completely, it’s just...hard.”

Adam nodded. “I imagine it was a bit like me and my grandad. I liked music and art and theater and fencing. He liked football, rowing, races, and rugby.”

Kurt nodded. 

“My sophomore year, when I was 16, he met a woman and her son was like…perfect…for my dad. I worried a lot that he loved Finn more than me. I still worry sometimes that he loves Finn more than me.”

“Finn’s your step-brother?” Adam asked.

“Yeah. He’s tall and…a bit of a…umm…he doesn’t do ‘thinky’ things well, or things that require a bit of thought to them. He’s usually nice though, and when he isn’t, it’s usually because he didn’t realize he wasn’t being nice…sometimes. He was bully for a while, and then he tried to be better about that when he joined Glee club. Sometimes he was better, but sometimes, he really wasn’t. He just didn’t really get it, though. He thought when he had it bad he had it as bad as I had it. He never knew even a tiny bit of it. He played football...the American kind…and basketball. He likes watching sports. He and my dad loved watching games together and even went to the ballparks to see games. Finn plays video games, the shoot ‘em up type are his favorite. He used to like the kinds of shows my dad watched, but maybe he watches other stuff now. He worked at the garage. He isn’t certified, but my dad likes him working there anyway. He was looking after glee club while Mr. Shue was in Washington, but I don’t know what he’ll do now Mr. Shue is back fulltime. I think he was still working at the garage while he did that, as well. His mom is Carole. She’s nice. I’m glad my dad has her. She’s a pretty good mom. She went to Finn’s stuff all the time, and so was at Glee Club stuff. She was always doing stuff for Finn, like fixing him snacks and food and doing his laundry and stuff. She liked to surprise him with games or new shoes or money to buy stuff or money to go out with his friends all the time. She was always leaving him little things around the house, like new drum sticks or new t-shirts or tickets to things. She and my dad like taking Finn off places, mostly for games or to monster trucks or such. It’s good for my dad to have them.”

Adam pulled Kurt in close. There was so much more he wanted to ask. Did his step-mom do things with him? Did his dad go and watch his performances? How was it having a step-brother your same age? Did they take Kurt anywhere special to him?

But Kurt was closed off and tucking himself deeper into Adam’s side. Adam kissed the top of Kurt’s head and found a show on the television, hoping to pull Kurt from where ever his mind was dwelling and back to happier topics.


End file.
